


Kisses

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Judai had never expected to love kissing as much as he did. But now that he has learnt the craft, he can't ever imagine living without it.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first piece that I ever wanted to publish on Spiritshipping but you all got Waterfall instead. To be honest, I'm quite glad that this got published now instead. I feel much happier about the way it came out.

Kisses.

Judai hadn't ever thought much about them before. Of course he had seen his parents kiss and seen it happen on TV but he hadn't ever really applied to himself. He hadn't been able to quite grasp the concept of what made people want to kiss each other.

It had taken him some time, but he had soon learned that wanting to kiss someone isn't something that could be taught. It was one of those things that couldn't be explained adequately for it was different for everyone. It was simply an experience either someone went through or didn't. It was kind of like dueling in that respect. Everyone had their own reasons and the pleasures that they derived from it were completely their own.

When Judai had been foreign to the concept, he had been living blissfully in his world of dueling. He had learnt all the nuances and complexities to a degree that he was considered to be one of the best duelists at the academy.

But then Johan came along and taught him a whole new language.

For the first time, Judai wanted to know how someone else tasted. He wanted to know if Johan's lips truly were as soft as they looked. He wanted to know all the little sounds that could come out of him when he tangled his fingers deep in his teal hair. He was eternally grateful for what Johan taught him because now Judai can't imagine a life where he didn't know the art of kissing.

Judai won't be hesitant to admit, he isn't all too great with words, especially when it came to talking about his personal feelings. Ever since he was a child, he had to fight to have someone even look at him let alone be his friend. That's why Judai dueled so much. He found he can talk out his issues in a calming manner, without getting himself agitated. But that had begun to change when the stakes for dueling had started to get so high. His mode of expression was becoming sullied with people's expectations and the pressure to win every duel was becoming too much for him. He just wanted to have fun. He never wanted to save the world and be a hero to thousands who don't even know his name.

Judai smiled as Johan kissed the underline of his jaw. He looked down and rubbed a thumb over their entwined hands.

This is why he loved kissing. It wasn't an activity that functioned as a foreplay to sex. It was a complete language on its own. Kisses can be chaste and pure as well as hot and heavy. They can be long and sweet spanning over hours or quick, heated ones that last for seconds. They can speak silent words of reassurances, that everything will be alright. Or they can make everlasting promises, and declarations of feelings that have not yet been realized. He can say a quick goodbye with a peck on his lips and hello with a frenzy, passion complete with the exploration of Johan's mouth with his tongue.

He can do so much, speak so many words that had been foreign to him before and the best thing is that he has so much more to learn. He can take as much time as he wants in the world and it still wouldn't be enough.

Johan nuzzled closer into Judai's chest and pulled their hands closer. Judai pressed his lips against the top of Johan's head and squeezed their hands.

He loved this new language that he had learnt. He loved it a lot.


End file.
